Had Enough
by Wake Me When I Care
Summary: She couldn't take this anymore. This farce of a marriage that she was forced to maintain on her own. It was time to end this, whether he wanted it or not. Because she has had enough!  One-shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Rumiko Takahashi and Akira Amano are the individuals who have that right to their respective works.

**Pairing(s):** (Seemingly one-sided) Kagome Higurashi/Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsunayoshi Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I have no idea where this idea had even come from but I couldn't help it. I have read something a bit similar to this overall theme before, but while I was reading InuYasha/XxxHolic Xovers, the idea suddenly popped in my head and this was created. Why I came up with a depressing fic idea while happily drawing away and reading awesome stories, I have not a single clue.

Maybe my mind is warped?

Oh, "_**Had Enough**_" by Breaking Benjamin from the CD _Phobia,_ also helped get this off the ground. Plus I was wondering if anyone was interested in being a Beta for me. Cause I so dearly need one. I**_ know_** my grammar is atrocious!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Had Enough~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Milk it for all it's worth.<br>Make sure you get there first.  
>The apple of your eye.<br>The rotten core inside._

Gritting her teeth at the sight in front of her, Sawada Kagome or Higurashi Kagome, as she would be known again by the time she lands back in her home country by the end of the next two days. Just watched as her dearly beloved husband, Sawada Tsunayoshi, who she had promised to love, cherish, and honor – he as well though vice versa, once again broke those vows. Clenching her fists, she didn't even twitch as her nails bit into her skin causing her to bleed.

Her stormy blue eyes, which were once so vibrant and full of fire that captivated everyone she met, were dull and lifeless. She sat in the plush chair next to the wall, and only watched as her husband thrust into that whore who had always been somewhat of an obstacle in their relationship. And honestly, thinking on that, she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't seen this coming from the beginning.

After all, he had always told her of his first crush, his first love.

"I-I love you…K-Kyoko!"

_We are all prisoners.  
>Things couldn't get much worse.<br>I've had it up to here, you know your end is near._

She didn't get up from her seat until the two were spent, and cuddling there in the aftermath of their passion. Waiting until the room fell into silence, she uncurled her fist, brought them up and clapped. Immediately the two on the large bed jumped, and looked in the direction of the noise.

Like expected Tsuna was already armed with his X-gloves, and stared at her location with those burning eyes that she herself had fallen in love with. The same eyes, which resided in the face of the man she has come to despise more than any other.

"WHO'S THERE!"

Clapping one last time, she reached over with a slender hand and flipped the light switch on to illuminate the whole room with light. The moment she was revealed to their eyes, she couldn't help but feel vindictive pleasure at the shock and horror that took residence on their faces. Especially Tsuna's, especially that bastard's face…

His lip moved as if he tried to say her name, and yet couldn't get it out.

Kyoko – the whore only seemed to tremble as she wrapped the sheets on her and Tsuna's bed around her body. But it seemed that she didn't have the decency to be just as speechless as her husband.

"K-K-Kagome-san!"

Not a word left her lips in response to the girl as she momentarily locked eyes with the stuttering girl. Apparently, it wasn't necessary as from the flinch the other girl had unconsciously done was the only response that was required. Tsuna of course noticed this, and moved his body slightly as if he were protecting her from his own wife!

As if she were the one in the wrong, and Kyoko was some innocent victim.

Getting up from the seat, the skirt of the silk nightgown that she had chosen for the night slid down to mid-thigh, and her robe billowed out behind her as she slowly walked towards the door.

"Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME!"

She didn't turn around, she only left the room and ignored the Guardians who seemed to have heard the disturbance. Without a word to any of them, disregarding the concern they were showing her. Kagome kept moving towards the room that she had come to call her own since this affair had started. The moment, she knew her husband was taken away from her.

There was only so much that she could take, and this was the breaking point.

She has had enough of this.

_You had to have it all,  
>Well have you had enough?<br>You greedy little bastard,  
>You will get what you deserve.<br>When all is said and done,  
>I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.<em>

Breakfast the following morning was awkward to say the least. Everyone was glancing towards her as she ate her food calmly, and without a word to anyone. Kagome didn't even acknowledge the nervous greeting from her husband, and wasn't shocked that Kyoko wasn't present at the table like usual. From the absence of Sasagawa Ryohei's usual screams of 'Extreme!' the affair wasn't being taken well by the Sun Guardian. Nor was her half-brother, Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud Guardian anymore chipper by the sharp glares he was pinning his boss with.

Reaching for the glass in front of her, she ignored all the attention she garnered as she simply sipped her orange juice. Setting the glass back on the table, she looked up to see Tsuna was looking at her anxiously as if waiting for her to lash out at him.

And oh, he had no idea how much she wanted to.

The brunette had no idea how much she wanted to walk up to him as he climaxed and stab him in the back until he stopped moving before doing the same to his little slut. But that was what she would've once done, a long time ago when she actually had some _**fire**_ in her.

Unfortunately, she had none left.

She possessed no more will to even try or care, as it was referred to, as was the consequence of her one-sided commitment to their marriage. It wasn't the first time this had happened to Kagome, her first love had been her first taste of unrequited love, and only pretended to love her while fawning over a woman that was long past dead.

It just seemed as if she was destined to end up with men, who would only toy with her.

Hurt her until she could feel nothing but pain. Crush and spit on her heart, which she foolishly gives.

Use her until she wasn't useable anymore, and just throw her aside for someone else.

But she wasn't going to allow that anymore.

Gripping the papers in her lap at the edge, she locked eyes with her husband across the table.

"I would like to request something of you."

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
>You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.<br>I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
>You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.<em>

He seemed shocked enough at the sudden sound of her voice, and he stuttered an unsure, "U-Uh, sure."

Pulling the papers from her lap, she placed them on the table and pushed the paper forward causing it to slide over towards the brunette. The moment he looked at the papers, she felt such vindictive pleasure at the disbelief on his face.

_You had to have it all,  
>Well have you had enough?<br>You greedy little bastard,  
>You will get what you deserve.<br>When all is said and done,  
>I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.<em>

He gripped the papers tightly in his hands, and he snapped his eyes back towards her. Clenching the paper in his hands, he grit his teeth. "W-What is this some kind of joke Kagome?"

Shaking her head, Kagome looked at him with resigned eyes.

"Unfortunately no, I want a divorce."

_Hold me down (I will live again)  
>Pull me out (I will break it in)<br>Hold me down (better in the end)  
>Hold me down.<em>

The silence was so thick that you could hear a pin drop.

"B-But, why?"

Closing her eyes, Kagome clasped her hands in her lap.

"You know exactly why, I no longer see why we have to keep up this farce of being married when it's plenty obvious as to who you really want and care about…I'm just making things easier on the both of this by breaking this off."

Pushing her chair back, she stood up and stared down at him with such apathy that everyone flinched.

"I've had enough frankly, and I'm just tired of having to keep up this façade by myself."

Shaking his head, Tsuna stood up while slamming his hands onto the table gathering everyone's attention. "No! Our marriage isn't a farce, I love you!"

The slightest twitch at the corner of her mouth escaped the notice of some, but a few of the more observant Guardians.

"That is very hard to believe after the display I had seen last night, and I really don't believe you after everything that you did Vongola Xth...It was either me or Miss Sasagawa and as far as I'm concerned, you've made your choice quite clear."

Many of the Guardians looked away, ashamed at the knowledge of the affair, while a few like Ryohei, Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi– the Rain Guardian, and Mukuro Rokudo – one of the Mist Guardians. Only stared at their Boss with hard eyes. Calling a servant to her, she walked off towards the door.

"I hope that you would sign it by lunch, because I will be leaving this place by dinner ronight."

As the doors shut behind her, she only glanced over her shoulder with such a cold gaze that the 10th boss of the Vongola swore that the temperature in the room dropped dramatically.

"Even if you don't sign it, I will be leaving whether you want this divorce or not."

Like a judge making the final decision, the door shut with a bang.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sat there at the table, and hid his face in his hands as he peered down at the paper that would ruin his entire dream for the future. He didn't lie when he said he loved Kagome, and even now he didn't know why or how he continued to find himself ending up in Kyoko's bed when he had loving wife who would gladly take care of his needs.

Was it the lingering effect of his one-sided affections for his high school crush and first love?

The fact that the girl he had always longed for before he had become the Vongola boss, before he had even been known as anything but Dame-Tsuna?

Not that any of that mattered.

Due to his own actions, he was losing the one thing he hadn't had to work for.

Kagome's love and companionship, which had been his rock ever since the blue-eyed girl had stumbled upon them during their battle with the Varia in search of her half-brother, and his Cloud Guardian.

The lack of caring in her eyes and voice were what killed him the most.

When had she started to withdraw into herself, and act as she had when they had first met?

Why had he caused her such pain that she wanted to leave him?

He felt a sting in his eyes, and he didn't even notice when his Guardians slowly left one by one without a single word to him. The brunette knew that this was going to cause dissension in the family. Kagome was a very much loved person in the Mafia World, especially with her starting an organization for the orphaned children of mafia violence and support towards those who were less fortunate. It was also her cool-headed thinking, which had helped keep their family on top after some upstart families had decided to try and overthrow the Vongola as the top mafia group.

Now due to his mistakes, he has broken his family.

While it wouldn't be noticeable anytime soon, the cracks on the once perfect future he envisioned were starting to show and expand. Tears fell onto the paper in front of him, as he allowed the tears to fall down his face.

Even after everything they had been through and everything that he had experienced, he was still Dame-Tsuna.

_You had to have it all,  
>Well have you had enough?<br>You greedy little bastard,  
>You will get what you deserve.<br>When all is said and done,  
>I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.<em>

Heaven help you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p>Well that was interesting. I didn't very much like this at all. Just felt like getting that story off my chest and out to the masses to criticize and tear apart. Honestly, I want to print this out and burn it till there is nothing left, but hey why not put it up for people to ridicule. Also sorry if anyone was seen as OOC, as well as for not really going in depth with how everyone feels about Tsuna and Kyoko's affairs. Though I feel if you know the personalities of the characters well enough, then you can imagine how they would feel. A bit of freedom that you readers now possess, as well as what you think happens next. As I've realized that I've left this completely open ended, that is also something left up to you guys.<p>

Oh well, I hope that you all enjoyed.

Until Next time,

_**Nostalgic Remedy**_


End file.
